


A Poem For "I Write Sins Not Tragedies" by Panic! at the Disco

by CloudieAI



Category: I Write Sins Not Tragedies: Panic! at the Disco, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Short & Sweet, rhyme scheme inspired by poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 12:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudieAI/pseuds/CloudieAI
Summary: Thank you for reading my little poem! I've been sitting on this for i dont even know how many years and Im finally posting it! so exciting!Comments/Criticism welcome and encouraged





	A Poem For "I Write Sins Not Tragedies" by Panic! at the Disco

A Poem For "I Write Sins Not Tragedies" by Panic! at the Disco

Left at the alter  
Not the bride, but the groom  
Pride turned to flesh, chaos ensued  
A ringmaster of disorder, disaster, and delight  
Wrung sense into the man; encouraged a fight  
The procession spilled outside, led by the red master  
He was his conscience, and his conscience was faster,   
To apprehend the bride  
For it was clear, oh how she lied   
In-laws, acrobats, glitter galore  
Truth revealed, the bride's a cheating whore!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my little poem! I've been sitting on this for i dont even know how many years and Im finally posting it! so exciting!
> 
> Comments/Criticism welcome and encouraged


End file.
